Harry Potter MiniStories & HC's
by Draco's-bitch-from-221B
Summary: Just some fan-made HC's & Mini-stories I have found online & wanted to share!
1. The Knife

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco ran from the Great Hall so fast that he looked like a blur. Severus saw him leave, but did not follow. He forced himself to look into his God-Son's mind and saw that he was heading towards the bathroom. He decided to let the boy alone for a change.

Draco reached the sink and gripped it so tight that within minutes his knuckles were white and his fingers started to ache. But he didn't care. That pain was nothing compared the feeling of anxiety that was building up inside him.  
Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore. He didn't want to be the one to kill his Head Master.

All Draco wanted was to be a normal sixth year Slytherin, with the most important concerns of his being the task of forming a Quidditch team and how to irritate Potter and his friends. But Draco knew that if he did kill Albus, that his life at Hogwarts would be over, and he would be just another Death Eater like his father. He didn't want to be like his family.

Suddenly, Draco knew what to do. He transfigured his quill into a small, yet very sharp blade. He plunged the point into the veins on both his wrists, and then into his chest. To Draco, ending his life was the only option. He didn't have the heart to kill Albus, he couldn't face his parents again, and he felt more alone than ever. Thinking only of his God-Father, and how he was the only one who ever cared, Draco breathed his last raspy breaths.

Back in the Great Hall, Severus felt a deep ache in his heart. His eyes swept over the Slytherin table and he searched for his God-Son. When Severus did not find him, he tried to enter Draco's mind, but was unable to. Severus left the staff table and sprinted towards the boy's bathroom.

There he found Draco, lying lifeless in a large pool of his own blood. Severus knelt down next to Draco and checked him for a pulse. Finding none, Severus wept for the first time in years. He picked Draco up off the floor and held him tightly. Severus would never forget the image of seeing his God-Son lying on the floor with the blade stuck in his chest. It would haunt him until the day he died.


	2. The Letters

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

* * *

After Lavender was attacked by Greyback, Seamus visited her everyday. He couldn't stand not being able to see her smile, to look into her eyes, to talk to her and hear her voice. Seamus loved Lavender and he needed her to get better.

Every time Seamus would go visit Lavender, he would write a letter to her. The letters talked about how he missed her, his day, and basically everything. Seamus never showed those letters to anyone, not even Lavender once she got better, for a long time.

On their wedding day, Seamus put the letters into a box and delivered them to Lavender. After reading the letters Lavender knew, without a doubt, that Seamus was the love of her life, and that she couldn't live without him.


	3. Hold My Hand

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

* * *

One of the most romantic things Remus could do was to Tonks was hold her hand. Yes it was simple and to most people, probably not romantic at all, but to Tonks, it was the most romantic thing in the world.

She loved the closeness she felt to him, and the connection she felt with his body. Remus loved watching Tonks when they were holding hands. She was always smiling and her hair was always a vibrant shade of blue...Remus' favorite color. Remus felt close to Tonks as well. He seemed to be able to tell how her mood was, by how long, or how tightly Tonks her held his hand.

On the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, Remus and Tonks fought together. When they began to duel Dolohov and Bellatrix, Tonks reached for Remus' hand. They both knew that these were their final moments and wanted to feel the closeness that they both loved so much. The Killing Curses were fired at the same time, and together Remus and Tonks fell to the ground, hands entwined tightly together.


	4. A Thumpin' Good Wizard

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

* * *

At Hagrid's funeral, Harry was asked to speak about his former friend and professor. When it was Harry's turn, he slowly walked to up to the podium, tears already beginning to fall.

"Rubeus Hagrid was a great man. He was brave, loyal, a true friend, and if I may, a bit of a daredevil. I mean, you can't raise Blast Ended Skrewts, a family of Acromantulas, and a dragon and not have a bit of a death wish. But he loved each and every animal he ever cared for, just like he loved me.

Unconditionally.

I first met Hagrid on my eleventh birthday. He gave me my Hogwarts letter and told me I was a wizard. I also learned later in life, that it was he who brought be to live with my Muggle family. He took me away from what may have been certain death. When Voldemort cast the killing curse on me in the Final Battle, it was Hagrid who carried me back to the castle. He loved me even when he thought I was dead.

He taught me so many things that I will never forget. I will always remember the man with the pink umbrella and larger than life personality. Yes, Hagrid. I am a 'thumpin good' wizard, and you were too."


	5. Baby Hope

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione and Draco married five years after the Battle of Hogwarts. After spending years of hating one another, a chance meeting in Diagon Alley turned into a beautiful romance that would last until Hermione's death.

As a result of being tortured by Bellatrix, Hermione and Draco were told that she would not be able to have children. Hermione was crushed, but Draco provided her support and love. Hermione and Draco were obviously shocked when Healer's told them that she was pregnant. They had long ago accepted the fact that they would not be blessed with children. The pregnancy was a difficult one, but she carried their daughter full term.

Hermione lost her life during childbirth though. She lost too much blood and Healer's were unable to save her.

Draco was devastated. He loved Hermione so much, and couldn't stand to live without her. But when he looked at his daughter for the first time, he knew he had to stay alive. The baby looked just like Hermione. Draco named their daughter Hope, after the new hope that she gave him.

At Hermione's funeral, most of his former classmates and professor's spoke about Hermione. When Draco got up to speak he was already crying. "Hermione taught me how to love others and myself. We supported each other in rough times. When we found out that Hermione was pregnant, after countless Healers told us it could never happen, we were overjoyed. Our love for each other and our little girl exploded and we had never been happier. I was crushed when she lost her life while giving birth to our bundle of joy. But I know that Hermione will never be forgotten, for this little girl will be just like her mother. I'll make sure of it."

Draco looked down at the casket before him. "Hermione, I will always love you. I know you would have been a wonderful mother. You did so many great things during your horribly short life. I hope you're watching over all of us down here, because we're thinking about you. You taught me how to love, and I will teach Hope how to love as fiercely as well. We'll never forget you. Rest in paradise, my Sweet."


	6. Will You Be My Bride?

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

* * *

Fred survived the Battle of Hogwarts, but he was badly injured, and was in a coma for two weeks. The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Professor McGonagall all sat by his bed in the Hospital Wing, only leaving when they had to. On the day that Fred finally came out of his coma, only Hermione was there to see it.

"Fred! Oh Fred, you're awake! We were so worried about you! I thought I'd lost you forever!" Hermione said tearfully, and got up and kissed Fred on the cheek.

"Hermione, shh! I'm fine, just a little achy. Where is everyone else?" Fred said, turning to kiss her lips. The kiss lasted a minute until Fred broke away, having to catch his breath.

"Your family went home to rest, per McGonagall's orders, Harry had to go to the Ministry, and Professor McGonagall had to supervise rubble removal for a few hours. So we're alone for at least a little bit longer." Hermione told Fred, her cheeks flushed.

"Well, if that's the case come sit next to me. I want to talk about us." Fred patted the side of his hospital bed and motioned for Hermione to come over.

Hermione carefully sat down next to Fred and he put his arm around her.  
"I love you, Hermione. I love you more than I love pranking Ron. You're smart, witty, caring and beautiful. When I was hit with the curse that knocked me out, my last thoughts were of you and George. You and he are the most important people in my life, and I could never leave you. Will you forgive me for almost leaving you?"

"Oh, Fred! Of course I can forgive you. I love you so much. When I saw you fall to the ground something inside me shattered. You're my life and I need you in it always. You make me smile on my darkest days, your smile makes me weak at the knees. I'm never leaving your side again."

Fred and Hermione kissed each other again. This time the kiss was longer. It was full of need, excitement, and importance. Only when they heard the doors to the Hospital Wing open, did they break apart.

"Mr. Weasley, it's good to see you're feeling better." Professor McGonagall said, smiling at the reunited couple.  
"Hello, Professor." Fred said sheepishly. He turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione, I wanted to do this with more people here, but I'm going to do it anyway." Fred sat up a little more and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. "Hermione Jean Granger. I love you, and after almost dying, I never want to be without you in my life again. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Both Hermione and Minerva had tears in their eyes. Hermione could only nod her her head. She kissed him once more.

"Congratulations, you two. I'm so happy for you. May you have a long and happy life together." Professor McGonagall said.

Fred and Hermione couldn't have been happier.


	7. Voldemort's Hug

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco wouldn't let anyone hug him for years after the Final Battle. He wouldn't even hug his wife, although she knew why.

On Scorpius' fifth birthday, Draco threw his son the best birthday party a kid could imagine. After Scorpius opened all of his gifts he ran over to his father and hugged his legs. Instead of flinching and pulling away, like Draco normally did, he picked his son up and embraced him. For the first time in years, Draco was finally able to hug again, thanks to his son.


	8. It's Not The Same Without You

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

* * *

I'm sorry, James! Oh Lily, I'm so sorry! I never should have suggested it. I should have known. Sirius fell in front of the graves. His eyes filled with tears. He stared at the grave stones, reading and rereading the names.

James Potter. Born 30 January 1960. Died 31 October 1981.  
Lily Potter. Born 27 March 1960. Died 31 October 1981.  
The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Sirius wept, not only for his best friends, but for their son; his godson. Harry would never know his parents: never have the pleasure of having an intelligent conversation with Lily, never pull a prank with James. He would never have any brothers and sisters.

Sirius made a mistake, a very large mistake. He trusted that rat. Trusted that rat with his best friends lives. How could I even do that? How could I make such a mistake? I even suspected Moony, for Merlin's sake! What were we thinking? How could I do something like this? Sirius sobbed, his breaths coming in ragged gasps.

After a few moments, he straightened up, brushed his hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath. I'm sorry. But I promise, I will die before I let anything happen to Harry. I made that promise when I said I'd be his godfather. I won't make a mistake with him. I promise.

Sirius rose, kissed his fingers and laid them on Lily's tombstone. Love you, Evans, he said sadly, his eyes still filled with unshed tears. Miss you Prongs. It's not the same without you.


End file.
